


Thane

by Kael_Knight



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Just feels I had after I beat ME2/3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Knight/pseuds/Kael_Knight
Summary: Thane and Shepard meet. Fall in love. And then ME3 happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this stupid thing because of my Thane feels. BioWare. I hate you. I love you. 
> 
> I wrote this after I beat ME2/3 the first time, after romancing him, earlier this year.
> 
> All I could think about was Shepard going to go fight the collector's covered in rashes from having slept with Thane and everyone looking upset as they stepped off the Normandy to kick Collector butt. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Starts with the mission where you recruit him.And the dialogue may not match up exactly with the game. I’m terrible at describing battle scenes.And I went full renegade, but was nice to my crew. *^* Sorry ahead of time. I also make a bit of fun at Garrus at a few points. And I, just, ugh. Meant to show how Thane and Shepard started seeing each other. So. I kind of skip missions???)
> 
> Sorry if it's sloppy.

Lucia Shepard stood in front of the Asari, Nassana. Shepard stood with one hip thrown wide and her gun sitting on her shoulder. “Shepard! But you’re dead!” She almost smiled. 

“I got better.” 

“Who hired you to kill me?”

“No one,” Shepard half-shrugged, “No one hired me to kill you. I’m after the guy who’s going to kill you..” 

“I don’t believe you. Why else would you kill all my guards?” A noise distracted Nassana and she looked around frantically. “Check all the exits!”  
Even more paranoid than Seryna said. Shepard’s eyebrow rose.

A shadow dropped from the overhead ventilation shaft, snapping one guard’s neck and punching another in the throat. He drew his gun and dispatched the rest of the mercenaries. Fluidly moving to Nassana and pressing the gun to her abdomen. Her eyes widened and Thane pulled the trigger. Gently laying her body against the desk, he folded her arms over her stomach, stepped back, closed his eyes and clasped his hands. 

“So. You must be Thane.”

“A moment. I am praying.” His voice sent a shiver down her spine. 

“Praying? For what?” She asked after a minute. 

“The wicked.” Her blinked at her, tilting his head slightly. 

“Yeah. She sure was wicked.” 

“Not for her. For me.” 

“Oh.” Shepard furrowed her brow. There was an awkward pause and Garrus coughed, rather pointedly. 

“You provided a great distraction, Shepard. I was able to move faster, than I thought. Thank you.”

“Glad to be of assistance. I could use you, Thane Krios. We’re trying to stop the Collector’s. They’ve taken humans from colonies all over the terminus system. It’s probably a one way trip, though.”

Thane tilted his head slightly again. “I have no issues with that. I am dying, but it will not interfere with my abilities. This job will be no charge.” . 

“Are you contagious?” He shook his head slightly before the question was even fully out of her mouth. “Welcome aboard, then. I’ll see you on the Normandy.”

(Cut to the Normandy)

Shepard pulled off her armor, tossing it on the floor and shrugging into her shirt. She sighed heavily as she sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling off her military grade boots and rubbing her feet for a second. Joker came on over the intercom. 

“Uh. Commander. Jacob and our new crew member seem to be having issues. I’d get down to the Briefing Room fast.” 

“I’m on it, Joker.” She pulled on her shoes and headed towards the elevator. Jacob was yelling at Thane, leaning heavily against the table, his mouth twisted into a sneer as he spoke. 

Shepard walked into the room. She saw the drell for the first time in full light. The forest green of his skin contrasted vividly with the bright red of his gills. He had no pupils. The entire orb was black. She blinked. 

“He’s just a mercenary. We don’t need him. They’re only loyal to their paychecks.” Thane did not argue back, just stood with his back against the wall and arms crossed over his chest. Shepard cut the air with her hand angrily. 

“Enough!” Jacob opened his mouth again, but she cut him off. “He’s doing the mission au gratis. Which is more than I can say for you.” Jacob pushed away from the table, storming out of the room and Shepard closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. Thane spoke.

“Commander, may I have a word?” 

“Yeah, yes.” They left the briefing room. Shepard pulled her fiery red hair into a ponytail as they walked. 

“May I have a room that’s a little drier than the rest of the ship, if possible, Commander.” At this EDI spoke.

“May I suggest the Life Support room. It is slightly more arid than the rest of the ship.”

“Great idea, EDI. Thanks. Come on, I’ll show you where it is.”She stepped past Kelly and the galaxy map, into the elevator, Thane close behind her. She hit the third button from the top, stepping back. The silence was awkward. Wish we could have at least Elevator Music, she thought, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She glanced at him, to find him staring at her with those dark eyes of his. He tactfully blinked and looked away, clasping his hands together in front of him. 

The elevator finally stopped and she stepped out in front of him, taking a sharp right turn and entering the first door on her left. She sat down at the desk, running her hand over her face. “This is it. I should get back to my duties. Ship’s not going to run itself,” she joked lamely, standing up. Thane looked at her. 

“Thank you, Commander. It will do fine.” He sat down in the chair, folding his hands together and staring at the wall. 

“Yep.” She walked out of the room. 

(A mission later)

Thane and Garrus sat together in the back of the shuttle, on the way to the Normandy. Shepard pulled her helmet off as they docked. “Thane. Have you got a minute?” He nodded.

“Perhaps you should change out of your armor first, Commander.” 

“It’ll do me some good to get out of these goddamn boots. I’ll meet you in your room.”  
**

Garrus turned to Thane and chuckled slightly. “She may seem like a hard ass at first, but she’s the best Commander you’ll ever have. I’ll talk to you later. I have to go calibrate stuff.” 

**

Shepard kicked her boots across the floor. Unclipping the armor, she placed it on it’s shelf. She slipped into her comfortable shoes and headed downstairs to talk to Thane. She knocked on the door once, before entering. He was sitting at the desk and looked at her as she entered. She still wore the black tank top and black military pants she wore beneath her armor. 

“Tell me about the Drell.” She stated. “Or, to be more precise, tell me about you.” She sat down across from him. 

“Where shall we start?” He inquired. 

“You.” He talked about how he was raised as an assassin from the age of six. How the Drell homeworld was dry and arid. When the Hanar rescued them from extinction, the humid Hanar world created a deadly illness for Drell. Kepral’s Syndrome. It limited the ability of their lungs to take in oxygen and spread to other organs over time. He grew silent, staring out of the window. 

“Heavy sigh. He rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably, a frown etched into his face. Resignation. Halting. Stumbling words fell from his lips. A grimace.” Thane blinked, shook his head and looked at Shepard. “I am sorry. I was remembering the doctor who told me.” She reached out to touch his hand gently. He smiled. They sat quietly for a few moments. Shepard broke the silence. 

“Hey.” She cleared her throat, standing up.”It’s, uh,” she looked at her Omni-tool. “It’s fucking late and I need to be up for a mission tomorrow. I’m gonna head out.Sleep well, Thane.” 

“Sleep well, Shepard.” She waved her hand over her shoulder as she exited the room, yawning. She fell into her bed, after staggering out of the elevator. Her feet ached from that day’s mission. She curled into a ball, hands held tightly to her chest, clutching fistfuls of her shirt. He’s definitely interesting. She smiled, the dark abyss of sleep pulling her under. 

 

(mission)

 

She stepped out of the shuttle, nodding to Garrus and grunting as Kasumi trotted back to her room. “Where are you going Shepard?” Garrus asked. 

“I don’t know. Probably my cabin.”

“I think, uh, Thane wanted to speak to you. Should go see him.” Shepard nodded, pulling her helmet off. She knocked twice on the door frame, before entering Thane’s room, helmet tucked under her arm. 

“I heard you wanted to see me.” 

“Commander. It’s,” Thane hesitated. 

“It’s…?” She prompted.

“It’s my son. Kolyat. I’ve found him. He’s been hired to assassinate someone on the Citadel.” She turned on her heel sharply. 

“Let’s go, Thane. EDI, tell Garrus to meet us at the shuttle.” She looked over her shoulder at Thane. “We’ll protect your son.” 

(loyalty mission)

 

“Well. That was exciting. I’ll, uh, leave you two to talk. Calibrations.” Garrus looked over his shoulder and chuckled as he got in the elevator. Thane was staring at the wall.

“I don’t know if I got through to him.” He murmured. Shepard touched his cheek, causing him to look at her. 

“”You’re a good father. You’re doing what you can and trying to repair things before it’s too late.” He laid his hand over her fingers. 

“Thank you, for what you did, Shepard. I doubt I could’ve done it by myself.” He smiled. She grinned at him, leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

“It’s no problem, Thane.” She quickly stepped out of the shuttle. Thane followed her, swiftly catching up after the shock had worn off. He grabbed her wrist gently. And she stopped, turning to him. 

“Are you certain you wish to pursue this?” he asked quietly. In response she leaned forward and kissed him. 

“I am certain.”

“It is rare for Drell to have one Siha. I am lucky enough to have found another.” Shepard looked quizzically at him.

“Going to tell me what that means?” He smiled at her. 

“It is a Warrior-Angel of the Goddess Arashu, a fierce or tenacious protector.” Shepard smiled back. 

“Let’s go.” She grabbed his hand and rushed to the elevator and Thane followed.She hit the top button and pulled him into her cabin, sitting down on the edge of the bed, looking up at him with a smile on her face. “Let’s watch something and possibly cuddle?” Whatever time he has left, I plan to enjoy it with him, she thought as he slipped out of his coat and took off his boots. He sat on the edge of the bed as she turned on the Holo-TV (???) and picked out the All-Elcor production of Hamlet. Thane made a face at her and she shrugged. “I find it endlessly hilarious and fascinating that they have to state the emotions before each line.” 

He laid back against the pillows and held his arms open for her. She crawled into them and laid her head on his chest, red hair slipping over her face. He brushed it out of the way, she murmured quietly and he smiled, resting his chin on the top of her head as the vid progressed. They fell asleep like that, as the Elcor’s droned on, 

Shepard woke up itching everywhere. She went into the bathroom to see it better and she had a hand print shaped rash on her neck, where he had cradled her head to his chest. She left him asleep and went down to see Mordin, the Salarian had his eyes to a microscope and looked up when she entered. 

“Oh my.” He said quickly. 

“You’re telling me. How do I fix this?”

“Drell produce a mild venom. May cause, er, rashes in humans. Definitely, in your case.” Mordin started rummaging in the cupboards, pulling out a jar of ointment. “Should make itching stop and rash go away. Come see me again, if it doesn’t. Will send you videos and positions comfortable for both Drell and Humans.” 

Shepard hefted the jar of ointment in her hand. “You’re kidding me, right?” 

“Would never kid about something like that. Patient my responsibility.” He said, shocked. 

“All right, Mordin. Thanks.” Shepard opened the jar, walking back to the elevator, scooped a big handful of and slathered it on her neck and arms, sighing as the itching stopped. Kelly opened her mouth and Shepard stopped. “Yeah?” 

“Garrus wants to see you, Commander.” Kelly turned back to the console in front of her. Shepard sighed and stepped into the elevator and went back to her cabin. Thane was still asleep and she sat beside him, tracing his face gently. He opened his eyes and looked at her. 

“Sorry. Didn’t know it would wake you.” He looked unsure for a moment, as he brushed her hair away from her face. 

“I am sorry. I have never been with anyone but a Drell before. I did not know, Siha.” 

“This? It’s fine. Mordin gave me something for it.” She leaned forward, placing a kiss on his brow. He pulled back after a moment. 

“You should be more careful around me. I do not wish to inflict pain on you.”

“It doesn’t hurt,” She leaned against him. Lacing her fingers with his, she pulled his palm to her lips, kissing it softly. “It’s a small price to pay to be happy with you.” At this, he tangled his fingers in her long hair and pulled her in for an open-mouthed kiss. She melted into him, his free hand wrapping around her shoulders and pulled her flush against him. 

“I look forward to making new memories of us and figuring this out, Siha.” he murmured against her lips, as he pulled away. Shepard pecked his lips softly and swiftly. 

“Let’s make a lot of new memories, Thane.” She cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb along his cheek. He pulled her in for another kiss and she smiled against his lips, straddling his hips and pulling him against her, fingers twisting in the collar of his shirt. 

Joker came on over the intercom. “Uh, Commander?” Shepard gritted her teeth and rested her forehead against Thane’s. 

“Yes, Joker?” She smiled apologetically at Thane, standing up and rubbing at her rash. 

“We got something on the Reaper IFF. Think you’d better go talk to the Illusive Man in the comm room.” 

“On it,” she said, pulling a jacket over her tank top and heading for the elevator. 

“Lucia, what shall I do?” Thane asked. She turned and held her hand out to him, he smiled and pulled on his boots, joining her on her way to talk to the Illusive Man. 

 

(mission for Reaper IFF)  
(Collector Attack on Normandy)

Shepard stood on the crewless ship, pinching the bridge of her nose, teeth clenched angrily. Tali stood arguing with Miranda. “We need to go after them now!” Tali shouted, cutting the air with her hand. “They would do the same for us!!” 

“Are we prepared to go after them? Is everyone at their best?” Miranda countered. Shepard slammed her hand down on Kelly’s station. 

“We are prepared. We are going after them now. Joker, EDI, how long until we can access the Omega 4 Relay?”

“In about 2 hours, Commander.”

“Relax, destress, do whatever you need to do, but be ready for this mission.” Thane looked at her, nodding. One by one, they all agreed and went their separate ways on the ship. Thane slipped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Siha,” he started. She twined her fingers with his briefly. 

“Go relax, Thane.” She stood on tiptoe to kiss him. She went up to her cabin and dropped her head in her hands, sitting on the edge of the bed. I can’t lose any more people, she thought. She looked up as her Cabin door opened. 

“I thought I was ready to depart from this world. I fixed things with my son. I had no regrets. I was prepared to die in peace.” Thane whispered as he entered, walking over to her. She stood, touching his cheek with her finger-tips. He turned away from her. Tears welled up in his eyes as he bit his lip. “But, I am scared, Siha. I am scared to die. I am ashamed.” He slammed his fist down on the corner of her desk.She wrapped her hand around his fist, turning him towards her. 

“Be alive with me, tonight, Thane.” She murmured softly, fingers wrapping around the back of his neck and pulling his head down for a tender kiss. She pulled his coat off his shoulders, as his hands slid up the back of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Panting slightly as he broke the kiss. Shepard’s fingers danced along his spine, as she slowly slid her fingers down, hooking her fingers under his shirt and pulling it off. 

 

 

She was covered in red rashes, her fiery red hair splayed his bare chest, her face nuzzled in the curve of his neck. She tightened her arm around his side, pulling him closer and he opened his eyes, murmuring softly as his own arm tightened around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. “Siha.” 

“Shhh. We have a little bit before the collector raid. We’ll all come out of this alive. I’ll be damned if we don’t.” He smiled at her, as she spoke, laying his fingers under her chin and tilting her face up for a kiss. She smiled into it, swinging up to straddle his hips in one fluid movement. “I love you, Thane Krios.” She leaned forward and kissed him hard. Like it was their last kiss. “Let’s get ready.” 

They each pulled on their clothes and Thane helped her into her armor, kissing her temple softly, as he brushed her hair back. “Siha, my heart, please becareful. Don’t do anything rash.” He leaned in closer, whispering in her ear, “I love you, too, Lucia.” Joker came on over the intercom, clearing his throat loudly. 

“Commander, we’re ready.”

“Alright, Joker, I’ll be down in a minute.” She ran her fingers down the side of Thane’s face and he leaned into her hand, smiling. They exited her cabin, taking the elevator to the Bridge and walking up to Joker. 

 

(Everyone survives!)  
(Mass Effect 3 Beginning)

 

“There’s a new message at your private terminal.” Specialist Traynor said as she walked past. 

“Thank you, Specialist.” She opened up her emails and found a message from Thane and her heart skipped a beat. He was at the hospital on the Citadel. “Joker! Make for the Citadel.” She said, almost choking on the words. 

“Yes Commander.” 

Thane. She covered her heart with her hand. I’ve missed you. She sat down on the bridge, waiting and talking with Joker, until they arrived at the Citadel. 

“Go on, Commander. Go see him.” Joker said with a half smile. She ran off the Normandy as soon as the doors were open, not pausing for the people who had come to welcome her, not for James who wanted to tell her Kaiden was at the hospital, she ran. 

She stepped off the elevator and looked around frantically., chest heaving. There he was, back to her, standing at the window. “Thane!” She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. He turned towards her, the same smile she knew so well on his face. Shepard’s legs gave out on her and she fell to her knees, crying. Thane’s smile turned to surprise, as he went to her, kneeling beside her and wrapping his arms around Shepard’s shaking frame. 

“Siha, don’t cry.” He murmured, stroking her hair. “Siha,” he pulled her face up, wiping away her tears. “I’m here.” She hiccupped a few times, trying to get her tears and breathing under control. Everyone was staring. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close and burying her face in his neck. 

“I -- I missed you, Thane.” She muttered, sniffling. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” He said, kissing her hair. They sat down by the window and talked for hours. In the middle of their talk Thane mentioned Kaiden. Shepard bit her lip. 

“What about him?”

“He’s in the hospital here. I’ve been watching out for him. I know what he means to you.” Thane smiled a small, almost sad smile at this. 

“He means nothing to me.” Shepard said without hesitating. “At least, not in the way you do.” She cupped his cheek in her hand, rubbing her thumb along the bone. Maybe he once meant something to me, but then I met you, Shepard thought. She smiled brightly at him. “I love you, Thane Krios.” She pulled him in close and kissed him tenderly. 

“Siha, my heart,” he said fingers tangling in her hair and kissing her roughly, teeth nipping at her lip and she returned the force, pushing him back. He was breathing heavily as he pulled away. 

“Let’s go some where… private.” Shepard said, grinning at him.

“I fear I may not be able to keep up, Siha. My cardiovascular system is not what is was.” She laced her fingers with his and pulled him against her, standing up. 

“I’ll take it slow, dear,” she whispered in his ear, nipping at his jaw. His breath caught his his throat, he pulled back, looking at her. She led him to the Normandy and up to her cabin. Passing James and Joker, who grinned and shook his head. 

“Who’s that?” James asked, scratching his chin. 

“He’s an assassin.” Joker said, leaving it at that.

“Is she safe with him?” 

“Safer than anywhere else in the entire galaxy.” 

(Cut to later that day)

 

Shepard kissed Thane’s forehead as he slept, tracing his facial features. He groggily wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down into him. “Siha,” he kissed her neck. 

“I need to go see Kaiden, my sweet.” He nodded, pulling her sheets around him and releasing her, drifting off again. She went back to Heurta Memorial Hospital and went into see Kaiden. He was awake. “How are you doing?”

“A little beat up, doctors won’t let me leave.”

“Mmm. I hope you get better soon.”

“Hey… Shepard. What’s this I hear about an assassin and you?” Kaiden scratched his neck awkwardly. “It’s okay. I mean. I understand. We were apart for a while.”

“Yeah.” Shepard said, crossing her arms under her chest and cocking her hip to the side. “What about it?” He furrowed his brow at her. 

“Nothing, Shepard. . . I need to rest.” 

(cut to the Battle of the Citadel)  


 

“Siha.”

“Thank all the Gods you’re okay, Thane. What’s happening?”

“Cerberus has infiltrated the Citadel.”

“I was here to see the Salarian Council Member. Can you find her?” 

“I will, Siha.”

“Stay safe, Thane.”

(Cut to the Council Member)

 

Shepard saw the Salarian Council Member downstairs, through the window and saw a Ninja sneaking up on her. Shepard shot through the glass and jumped down and saw Thane behind the Ninja. Thane and the stranger fought and Shepard screamed as the Ninja sunk his blade into Thane’s chest. “THANE!!” The Ninja ran off and Shepard ran to Thane, tears streaming down her face. She pressed her hands to the wound, green drell blood covering her hands. 

“Siha. Go get him. I have time.” She nodded, pulling out her gun as she ran, shooting at the car as it sped off. Her tears making her shots less than effective. She fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. Rocking back and forth, sobs wracking her body. Garrus screamed into the comm unit, trying to get a Medic there ASAP. Kasumi took Shepard in her arms, solemn and quiet for once. She quietly shooshed her, as she cried. The medic’s arrived and Shepard went with them, Garrus and Tali quietly followed, fingers intertwining as they walked, pulling each other close. 

The doctor walked out, Kolyat was in the room with him. Shepard’s hands were still covered in his blood and she sat, rocking back and forth in the waiting room of the Hospital. “Shepard. We’re short on Drell blood and --”

“Do everything you can. I can get anything you need.” She said, her head snapping up. 

“I’m sorry. His Kepral’s Syndrome is too far along for it to be of any help and the only Drell who matched his blood type is already in there with him. I’m sorry, Commander, there’s nothing we can do.” Shepard’s bottom lip trembled. 

“I want to see him.”

“Of course.” Shepard walked in, tears already welling in her eyes. “Hey,” she said, biting her lip. 

“Siha.” He smiled, the smile turning into coughs. 

“Shh. Don’t.”

“You remember Kolyat?”

“Yeah.”

“My father always spoke of you fondly.” Thane looked out the window, pulling the sheet over his bandages. “Will you read a prayer with me, Shepard?” 

“Yes.” She stroked the side of his face.

“Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, I ask forgiveness.

Kalahira, whose waves wear down stone and sand.

Kalahira, wash the sins from this one and set him on the distant shore of the infinite spirit.

Kalahira, this one’s heart is pure but beset by wickedness and contention.

Guide this one to where the traveller never tires, the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve.

Guide this one, Kalahira, and she will be a companion to you as she was to me. “

 

"Kolyat? Why does the last verse say she?"

"The prayer was not for him, Commander. He has already asked forgiveness for the lives he has taken. His wish was for you."

"Goodbye, Thane. I will meet you across the sea." She hung her head, the tears just pouring from her eyes as she bit her lip. Kolyat squeezed her shoulder. 

(cut to lunch with Kaiden)

 

“What did you want, Kaiden?” Shepard asked sitting down. 

“A sanity check.” He chuckled. 

“Oh, yeah?” They ordered food and drink, talking for a bit before Kaidan furrows his brow. “What’s up?” Shepard asked chewing her food. 

“I… I miss you, Shepard. I understand why you cheated -- “ Shepard’s face went from friendly and curious to absolutely livid. 

“Excuse you? Why I cheated? I was dead for two whole fucking years.” Her voice went up an octave. “And then I see you and you fucking yell at me. Refuse to join me and walk the fuck away from me.” Her hand cut angrily through the air. “And don’t even CONSIDER the fact that I missed you too.” She stood up, knocking her chair over. “You don’t get to dismiss my feelings for Thane. I loved him.” 

“You loved me too!” 

“That was before you left! You walked away from me and didn’t bat a goddamned eye about it. He just died. YOU DO NOT GET TO DECIDE WHEN I AM OVER HIM, YOU FUCK.” Shepard stormed out of the cafe, tears rolling down her face. Liara had been sitting a few tables away and her brows came down angrily and she rushed off after Shepard, tucking her tablet into her bag. 

Shepard was found in Kolyat and Thane’s apartment, crying on the couch. Kolyat was in the kitchen, frozen in shock, pan in hand. Liara grimaced at him and he moved along, making a drink for Shepard while cooking. He brought her the drink and she thanked him, sniffling. 

“I’m sorry, Kolyat.” Shepard said, hiccupping. 

“It’s alright, you are my father’s Siha. Take all the time you need to heal.” He touched her shoulder, smiling, before hurrying back to the kitchen. 

(cut to the end)

Shepard inhaled a deep breath and groaned, “Thane…?” she asked groggily as she opened her eyes, expecting to be dead but being surrounded by rubble. She pushed her hair out of her face and just laid there. “I’d rather be dead.” She muttered, sourly. “At least I’d get to see him again.”


End file.
